


Дело о пропавшем молоке

by roseIceberg



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Humor, M/M, POV First Person, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4118344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseIceberg/pseuds/roseIceberg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сотни раз единственный консультирующий детектив использовал молоко для своих опытов, главным образом для разведения различных бактерий и плесени. А его верный блоггер Джон Уотсон безропотно (ну не всегда, конечно) отправлялся в магазин за новой бутылкой оного для гения. Пока его терпение однажды не лопнуло...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дело о пропавшем молоке

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OneChanceToLive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneChanceToLive/gifts).



> Работа также опубликована на: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3271152

Любите ли Вы молоко, как люблю его я? Дурацкий вопрос. Большая часть людей к нему равнодушна, а некоторые с детства терпеть не могут из-за пенки, образовывающейся после кипячения. Я же обожаю молоко с пенкой. По-моему, это самый смак. Ещё не остывшее кипячёное молоко обладает особым вкусом и ароматом. Обожаю замочить в таком молоке белый хлебушек и кушать его большой ложкой. Вроде бы простая еда, но когда ты несколько дней, подыхая от жажды и голода, тащился по выжженной солнцем пустыне, а потом нищие крестьяне в захолустном кишлаке угостили тебя, чем богаты, понимаешь, что в жизни не пробовал ничего вкуснее. Ещё я очень люблю какао на молоке со сдобной булочкой, намазанной толстым слоем сливочного масла, овсяные хлопья и картофельное пюре с молоком. Собственно из-за этого самого пюре моё терпение и лопнуло.

Когда я заглядывал в холодильник перед походом в Теско, то видел стоящий там пакет молока, поэтому и не внёс его в список продуктов, которые нужно было купить. А зря. Потому что, когда я, готовя на ужин картофельное пюре, вознамерился залить его горячим молоком, то обнаружил пренеприятный сюрприз – пакет по-прежнему стоял на полке в холодильнике, но был пуст. Причём, это случалось уже не в первый раз. Ну вот, теперь вместо белоснежной воздушной субстанции, тающей во рту, придётся давиться серой безвкусной массой, в которую превращается толчёный картофель, залитый водой. Терпеть не могу подобную дрянь. А терпеть мне приходится много чего от своего несносного соседа Шерлока Холмса, превратившего квартиру в нечто среднее между свалкой, кунсткамерой и алхимической лабораторией. И причина моего долготерпения даже не в том, что жильё это обходится недорого. Мне на самом деле нравится жить с этим засранцем, потому что с ним не соскучишься. Он вернул мне казалось бы безвозвратно утраченный вкус к жизни. Поэтому обычно я смотрю сквозь пальцы на все его заскоки, называя их более мягким словом «чудачества».

Но на этот раз я не на шутку рассердился, ибо увидел, что этот биолух сотворил с эликсиром жизни, который простые смертные именуют молоком. На подоконнике высторились чашки Петри, в которых росли новые экспериментальные штаммы грибков. Видимо, куриный бульон, который Холмс использовал в качестве питательной среды на прошлой неделе, его не устроил, и он принялся переводить другие продукты.

\- Шерлок! – заорал я так громко, что у самого в ушах зазвенело. 

\- Что-то случилось? – на кухне с невозмутимым видом нарисовалось несносное создание в синем халате.

\- Что это такое?! – продолжал кипятиться я, потрясая перед его носом пустым пакетом.

\- У тебя проблемы со зрением? Это – молоко.

\- Нет, Шерлок, это – пустой пакет из-под молока. Если бы он не стоял в холодильнике, а лежал в мусорном ведре, где ему и место, то я купил бы пару пакетов молока вТеско. Объясни мне, почему ты поставил его в холодильник?

\- Чтобы не забыть купить молока, - флегматично ответил этот экспериментатор хренов.

\- Ну и для кого это напоминание?! Ты же никогда не ходишь за продуктами. А я не покупаю молоко, если вижу, что в холодильнике оно ещё есть.

\- И из-за такой мелочи ты оторвал меня от важного исследования? - удивилась кудрявая сволочь.

\- Триста первого вида пепла? – я постарался вместить в этот вопрос весь свой сарказм.

\- Джон, у тебя плохо не только со зрением, но и с памятью? Я описал 243 вида табачного пепла.

\- Шерлок, это было последнее предупреждение. Если ты и в следующий раз изведёшь всё молоко, а пустой пакет оставишь в холодильнике, то я надеру тебе задницу.

Шерлок посмотрел на меня удивлённо-заинтересованным взглядом и вернулся в гостиную к своему ноутбуку, а я вернулся к плите, пытаясь спасти безнадёжно испорченный ужин.

 

Через пару дней я застукал негодяя с поличным. Когда я вошёл в кухню, Шерлок как раз ставил молочный пакет в холодильник, отхлёбывая что-то из большой чашки. Я подлетел к холодильнику, чтобы убедиться в очевидном – пакет был пуст. И тогда я снова вызверился на соседа:

\- Ты опять за своё! Шерлок, я сейчас не знаю, что с тобой сделаю!

\- Ой, ты всё время только обещаешь… - стал подначивать меня Холмс.

И я сорвался. Налетел на него, прижимая к стене, и заглянул в его бесстыдные раскосые глаза. В его глазах блестели озорные искорки, а над верхней губой красовались молочные усы. Оказывается, гении тоже любят молочко. Я машинально облизнулся. Шерлок не пытался сопротивляться, он с вызовом смотрел на меня, ожидая моих действий. И тогда я сделал нечто неожиданное для себя самого – приблизился к его губам и слизнул столь смущавшие меня усы. Однако этим не ограничился, обводя своим языком контур капризной верхней губы Шерлока и прикусывая пухлую нижнюю. Через несколько секунд Холмс перехватил инициативу, вовлекая меня в глубокий чувственный поцелуй. О, мой Бог, как же он целовался… Это было головокружительное ощущение. До дрожи в коленках, до потемнения в глазах и тянущего горячего ощущения внизу живота. По-прежнему держа чашку с недопитым молоком в одной руке, он обнял меня другой. Мой захват тоже превратился в объятия. Он прикрыл от удовольствия глаза, дыша всё чаще, и я почувствовал, что мой… кхм, боевой дух весьма поднялся. Видимо, не я один преисполнился желания. Шерлок, заметивший, что я упёрся в его бедро своим стояком, со свойственной ему прямолинейностью слона в посудной лавке поинтересовался:

\- К тебе или ко мне?

\- А? Что? – пытаясь вернуть на место съехавшую крышу, дабы осознать, что творю, спросил я.

\- Кажется, ты собирался надрать мне задницу, - напомнил мне Шерлок, - думаю, в постели будет удобнее. Или ты передумал?

\- Нет. Сейчас я сделаю это и в прямом, и в переносном смысле, - всё же решился я. Чёрт с ним, потом буду осознавать, а теперь я твёрдо намеревался довести до логического завершения начатое. – Шагом марш в мою спальню! Я тебе покажу, где раки зимуют!

\- Звучит весьма заманчиво, - довольно ухмыльнулся Шерлок и послушно направился наверх.


End file.
